Petra
"Whatever we do, we do it together." -Petra, to Jesse. Petra 'is a human female, born on February 14, 17 BWS, in the isolated town of Mountain Spring. She is the daughter of the late Shawn and Jennifer Williams, and wife of her longtime acquaintance and boyfriend Jesse (as of 3 AWS). She was originally raised by a single father, Shawn Williams, until he was killed by Herobrine in the Battle Of Mountain Spring on April 23, 13 BWS. Petra, only four years old at the time, fled the town in fear all by herself amidst the crowds of people fleeing Mountain Spring. After escaping the town, Petra searched in vain for her father, but knew he was dead, and she wept. This is when a young boy named Jesse found her and wiped away her tears with a teal bandanna. Laura Connors, who had helped lead the evacuation and defeated Herobrine, found the two lost kids, and asked them what they wanted to be when they grow up, to keep them calm. Jesse said he wanted to be strong enough to protect what matters to him, and Petra wanted to be a mighty warrior. Laura then promised to bequeath her sword, 'The Sword of the Dawn, to the children. Laura got Jesse back to his parents, Steve and Alex. After building a house just outside of Beacon Town, Laura and Michael officially adopted Petra, as she had no living relations. Over the years, Petra remained friends with Jesse, and sometimes hung out with Lukas, the head of The Ocelots gang, much to the annoyance of Jesse, Axel, and Olivia, who had a rivalry with The Ocelots, because year after year, ever since 9 BWS, (the year the Ender Dragon was killed) Jesse and his friends had lost to The Ocelots at the yearly Endercon Building Competition. On the day of March 13, 0 BWS, Petra was paid several iron ingots by Lukas for a Nether Star, and a diamond by an anonymous buyer for a Wither Skull. She successfully got both items in The Nether, and met up with The Ocelots (who were currently in a heated confrontation with Jesse's Gang) to hand them the Nether Star that they needed for their build. Axel asked why she was helping The Ocelots, to which Petra answered that she'd help anyone for the right price. (a personality trait she would very soon regret) Petra headed back to Laura, Michael, and Claire's home for a few hours, and bought them tickets to Endercon, before heading back to her secret home in a cave. On the way, she saved Jesse, who was looking for Reuben, from being eaten by spiders. She took him to her secret home, where they could see fireworks off in the distance, meaning that Jesse's build won the contest. Jesse boasted about finally beating Lukas and The Ocelots, but Petra asked Jesse to at least come to friendly terms with Lukas. Jesse grudgingly agreed to do so. (though only to please Petra) While on the bridge outside Petra's home, she and Jesse were attacked by a monster horde on both sides, and jumped off the bridge, and into the river below to escape certain death. On the way down, Jesse and Petra shared a romantic gaze. Petra and Jesse meet up with Ivor, the man who wishes to buy a Wither Skull from Petra, but he rips her off, paying her lapis instead of a diamond, and runs away. Petra and Jesse meet up with Axel, Olivia, and Reuben, and they search the convention center for Ivor. They went into the basement of the convention center, where they found a Wither under construction, with a Command Block in the heart of the creature. Ivor eventually finds them and chases Jesse's Gang out of the basement, and unleashes the enhanced Wither on Gabriel the Warrior's keynote, destroying the convention center, and wreaking havoc on Beacon Town. Petra escaped the chaos with Jesse, Gabriel, Axel, Olivia, and Reuben, to Gabriel's fortress outside of Beacon Town. Gabriel handed Jesse The Order's Amulet, and urged him and his friends to escape into The Nether, when The Wither, now grown into a massive monster that darkened the sky, attacked, and attempted to take Petra and Gabriel. Jesse rescued Petra from its grasp, but Lukas's cowardice got the better of him, and he did not save Gabriel. The Wither knocked Jesse and Lukas through the Nether Portal, and Petra stayed behind to try and fight off the creature, thinking Gabriel to be dead. Ivor passed Petra on the way to the Nether Portal. She attempted to slash him out of anger, but he got away, and The Wither destroyed the portal. Petra was then pulled towards the beast by tractor beams that its eyes projected. It was able to bite Petra's left arm, leaving a nasty purple mark, but she escaped into the forest, and ran for miles. She eventually found Lukas, alone at The Old Order's Castle, and demanded to know where Jesse was. Lukas explained what happened, and shortly after, Olivia returned from Redstonia with Ellegaard the Engineer, and Jesse and Axel returned with Magnus the Rogue. After another narrow escape from The Witherstorm to reach Soren's Castle (as Gabriel had told Jesse to go to earlier), Petra revealed to Jesse that she had contracted Wither Illness, greatly worrying Jesse. The two decided to keep her illness secret, as to not create a panic in the group. The two encountered Ivor in the castle's library, where he attempted to kill them, when Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Reuben came to their aid, only for Ivor to escape.